Klaine 100 Sentences
by YandereRobot
Summary: 100 words picked at random and 100 Klaine-related sentences to go with them.


**Author's Note: **

**I decided that, in order to get in some practice, I'd choose 100 words at random and write a single sentence about Klaine for each - this is the first 50 words. I haven't picked the next 50 yet, so feel free to leave any words you want to see in a review :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: Glee and all of it's characters belong to RIB; I am in no way affiliated with them and this work is entirely non-profit.**

* * *

**1. Loathe**

When Blaine is at McKinley with him, holding his hand and talking animately, Kurt feels invincible - for once in his school life, he feels like he can completely ignore the looks of loathing and barely disguised disgust that his peers send his way.

**2. Inevitable**

"So, is that Blaine kid your boyfriend yet?"

**3. Cryptic**

Kurt won't ever admit it, but he loves it when Blaine plans 'secret dates' and only gives him small, nonsensical tidbits of information about where they are going or what they are doing.

**4. Bistro**

"We should go and have lunch at that new bistro in town; it's been a while since we went on an actual date."

**5. Bedridden**

When Blaine sees Kurt - huddled up in bed and shivering with cold - he immediately cancels his plans with Wes despite his boyfriends protests.

**6. Daunt**

Kurt's outfits are (and always have been) his armour - the more untouchable he feels, the less daunted he is by his schoolmate's threats and abuse.

**7. Racket**

"Girls, shut up - yeah, Blaine, I'm still here -_ 'Cedes, I'm on the phone!_"

**8. Inexplicable**

Blaine thinks that it would be impossible to explain how Kurt makes him feel.

**9. Disagreeable**

Kurt had always found watching sports to be especially disagreeable but, somehow, cheering on his boyfriend as he fences is amazing.

**10. Recluse**

"I don't ever want to leave this room - I'll keep you captive on the couch; we'll stay here and cuddle forever."

**11. Concise **

Santana has a way of getting to the point quickly and in the most offensive way possible, so Kurt expects it (to some extent) when she sees Blaine for the first time and immediately begins making lewd comments about the two of them.

**12. Hockey**

Kurt has always known that Blaine is the sporty type - he boxes at least twice a week and used to be a member of the Dalton fencing team - but watching his boyfriend absolutely destroy Rick 'The Stick' Nelson at his own sport is a wonderfully pleasant surprise.

**13. Interval**

"My feet are _killing me_, Kurt - can we stop for a while to get lunch and then finish shopping afterwards?"

**14. Extensive**

The first time Blaine went to Kurt's house, he realised that - oh - the beautiful boy really _hadn't_ been joking about the sheer amount of clothing that he owned.

**15. Scarlet**

"I'm jealous, Blaine - I can't pull of red; it makes me look like a ghost."

**16. Pug**

"I'm serious, Kurt - one day, I will own a pug and it will be amazing."

**17. Monotone**

As Kurt's history teacher drones on, the boy can't help but compare his voice to Blaine's - where the teacher's voice is dull and flat, his boyfriend's is rich, vibrant and lively.

**18. Atheist**

Kurt Hummel doesn't believe in God - but really, after what he's been through, who can blame him?

**19. Necessary**

"Rach, while I understand that you're happy Blaine and I got our collective acts together, please stop hugging me - I need air to breathe."

**20. Mischief**

"Nick, I swear to God, if you lock Kurt and I in a cupboard again you will be in _so much trouble_."

**21. Handwriting**

Kurt loves Blaine's handwriting - to anyone other than the people closest to him, the messy scrawl would seem completely out of character in the face of his 'perfect' image.

**22. Trustworthy**

"Yes, Blaine, I trust you - now stop quoting Aladdin and tell me where you're taking me!"

**23. Sparks**

He knows it's clichéd, but Blaine totally saw fireworks when he and Kurt first kissed.

**24. Libya**

"Honestly, Blaine - I feel as lazy as the guy who designed the original Libyan flag."

**25. Heatwave**

"I don't understand how you're wearing all of those layers - it's _so hot_."

**26**. **Genetics**

"If we end up having kids, I'd like them to be biologically related to one of us."

**27. Reckless**

Blaine would do anything to protect Kurt (taking a slushee for him was nothing).

**28. Snap**

It had been Finn's idea for everybody to play snap - Blaine included - and, seeing his boyfriend laughing happily with his father and step-mother, Kurt was greatful for the odd little family bonding session.

**29. Czar**

"You should wear the Czar hat; it's very cute."

**30. Photogenic**

"Kurt, are you sure Blaine isn't related to Zeddie Little?"

**31. Impromptu**

Blaine always serenades Kurt at the most random times - little impromptu performances while they are studying aren't entirely uncommon.

**32. Harmony**

After sectionals, the lead singer of the Unitards visits the Lima Bean - she ends up sitting with Kurt and Blaine and they all bond over their mutual love for _Evita_ (she exchanges phone numbers with the couple and says that they "Must visit broadway together sometime").

**33. Cocoa**

Kurt knows exactly how Blaine likes to drink his hot chocolate - with extra cocoa, whipped cream and chocolate curls - and often surprises him by showing up at his dorm with a steaming mug of the sweet beverage.

**34. Conspiracy**

"Blaine, you_ do _know that the Paul McCartney death theories aren't true, right?"

**35. Cliché**

"Blaine may have just kissed me and asked me out - he's taking me to dinner and to see a movie tomorrow night!"

**36. Cardigan**

Blaine pulls on his new grey cardie, looking in the mirror and shrugging it back off with an irritated sigh - this will be his and Kurt's first actual date_, _so he has to look _perfect_.

**37. Sundae**

"Oh, Mercedes - come to Ben and Jerry's with Blaine and I; you need ice cream."

**38. Overjoyed**

When Blaine asks Kurt to marry him (in the living room their small, one-bedroom New York apartment) the man is so incredibly happy that he can barely say 'yes' through his tears.

**39. Lawyer**

"My Dad studied at Harvard - he wanted Cooper and I to do the same, but..."

**40. Fame**

The first time Kurt gets stopped on the street to sign an autograph, Blaine is more excited than he is.

**41. Curfew**

"Kurt, baby, we have to go; your dad will kill me if we miss curfew again."

**42. Oasis**

Rachel often finds herself wondering if Kurt realises just how his boyfriend looks at him - as if he's the best thing ever; like he's the only pool of water in an endless desert.

**43. Hereditary**

Kurt often finds it hard to sleep (he always has so many things on his mind) but today it's especially bad - what if his Dad's heart condition _is _hereditary?

**44. Donor**

"No Rach, I can't come tonight - I already told you, Blaine and I are going to a blood drive."

**45. Artistic**

Kurt didn't really flaunt his artistic abilities - choosing instead to show off his voice - so many people were taken by surprise when they saw his outfit design sketchbook.

**46. Juxtaposition**

On the surface, Kurt and Blaine are two very different people - Kurt tall, pale and carelessly elegant; Blaine shorter, tanned and precise - but the truth is, the two boy share enough common ground personality-wise that they are _perfect_ for each other (and as for their differences - it's certainly possible that 'opposites attract' applies to some extent).

**47. Milk**

Kurt and Finn had started a tradition of drinking warm milk together and talking about their problems at the end of the day, so when Blaine came along and he and Kurt began dating, it was only natural for him to be welcomed into these 'lady chats' with open arms.

**48. Hindsight**

In hindsight, Blaine knows that he has loved Kurt since the beginning - he had banished the idea from his mind, however, because Kurt hadn't needed a boyfriend at the time (and really, he had always thought that Kurt was far too good for him).

**49. Distasteful**

Kurt raises and eyebrow at Mercedes as soon as he sees her - she's wearing the technicolour zebra jacket _again_.

**50. Bluff**

"Blaine, if you don't tell me where we are going _right now_, I'll never let you take me on a date again."


End file.
